


Maybe that was enough for them

by freedbowtruckle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, Bruises, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Knives, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, jeremiah is a tease, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: Jeremiah turns up at Wayne Manor a changed man. Bruce still struggles with his feelings for him.





	Maybe that was enough for them

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my friend, you know who you are. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

This was not what Bruce had anticipated after hearing the patient knock on the front gate. Maybe he should’ve expected it, seeing as Alfred had not been around to open it for him.

Jeremiah smirked where he leaned against the doorway. Ecco was behind him, gun pointing straight to Alfred’s unconscious head.

 

“Jeremiah”. Bruce took a few steps towards him, carefully concealing any emotions that might be visible on his face. “What are you doing with Alfred?”

Jeremiah let out a chuckle before standing straight.

“Don’t worry, your manservant is quite safe. I will give him back unharmed after our little chat”.

Bruce gritted his teeth and stepped aside, allowing Jeremiah to step into his house.

“I like what you’ve done with the place”.

 

Jeremiah took in the surroundings, walking in like he owned the place and for some reason Bruce’s heart ached. He looked as though he fit right in with his luxurious plum coloured suit jacket with black leather gloves and carefully styled hair. He motioned for Ecco to stay outside and guard Alfred before continuing into the house. Bruce trailed behind, on his guard, trying and failing not to eye Jeremiah’s backside as they went on. Jeremiah found the sitting room to his liking, and without waiting to be invited barged in and flopped down in a large velvet sofa while Bruce remained standing by the door.

 

“I feel quite neglected Bruce, you haven’t visited in a while”.

Frowning at the audacity Bruce looked over to Jeremiah to tell him off, but he was thrown off guard at the sincerity in Jeremiah’s eyes.

 “So what, your visit is of friendly character?”

At his forced indifferent tone Jeremiah raised both eyebrows in apparent surprise.

“Is that so hard to believe”.

 

Bruce felt his carefully constructed indifferent façade crumble.

“When you put my friend under gunpoint to get into my home, I believe it is”.

“He wouldn’t let me in”. Jeremiah shrugged with a carelessness that had Bruce believing that he truly had thought that to be the only way to achieve his goal.

“Alright, I get it”.

 

Jeremiah’s demeanour changes as if a switch had been flicked, going from serious and unpredictable to something akin to giddiness.

“Sit down”. Jeremiah’s glove-clad hand patted the spot beside him.

Bruce made his way over without hesitation, a fact that he wasn’t proud of really, sinking down in the soft velvet. Jeremiah angled his entire body towards him with a lopsided smile and Bruce’s heart ached again. The air felt electric as their gazes met. Bruce felt overwhelmed by the many various emotions welling up inside, threatening to knock him over. He recalled a very different situation from not very long ago.

 

_Bruce moved across the room to look at the thing Jeremiah was tinkering with. As he lined up halfway behind his back to look over his shoulder he observed Jeremiahs movement getting increasingly nervous. Bruce had burrowed his eyebrows then, intending to show that me meant no harm by putting a comforting hand on Jeremiahs shoulder and feeling rather than seeing Jeremiah completely tense up beneath his warm hand._

_“I’m sorry”. Bruce had apologized, removing his hand as quickly as he put it there. “I shouldn’t have”. Showing his remorse, he had taken a few steps back, looking at the hand drawn artwork of another  device on the wall to give Jeremiah a chance to switch topic._

_Jeremiah, in the corner of his eye, had visibly relaxed as he let out a nervous chuckle._

_“No, it’s no problem really, it’s just that you’re really attractive and I’m not used to having attractive guys around”._

_Bruce had paused where he stood in front of a poster, confusion prominent in his features as he turned towards Jeremiah curiously._

_“Attractive? But I thought that you and Ecco”.._

_Jeremiah had been quick to cut him off when he had realised the implications Bruce was about to make._

_“No. No, not at all! She.. We never.. I mean I’ve never”.. His cheeks flushed as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. “I guess the fear of my psychotic twin brother kept me distracted enough not to pursue any romantical interests”. After realising what he had just revealed Jeremiah had quickly turned his attention back to his device, tip of his ears burning._

_“Oh I see. Is that what I am to you?” Bruce had spoken softer than before to show that the new information was not disliked._

_The device in Jeremiah’s hand let out a few chirps as he tinkered with it almost desperately._

_“I haven’t given it that much of a thought, Mr. Wayne”._

_“Bruce, please. But if you did?”_

_“I guess then..” Jeremiah had hesitated as if he wasn’t sure how much to reveal. “Maybe. Yeah”._

_At hearing those words Bruce had felt warmth seep to his heart and he smiled._

_“I’m glad”. Bruce forced no more conversation out of the man and instead strolled further away in the room allowing Jeremiah some space. Rest of Bruce’s visit passed in silence._

 

During his many following visits Jeremiah had eventually opened up more and more and Bruce, in return, had noticed their increased amount of subtle touches. Bruce had wanted so badly to just press Jeremiah against one of his many work counters and kiss him senseless, but he had wanted to allow Jeremiah to make the first move. Now, he regretted not having seized the moment. Jeremiah was not the same man anymore.

“I’ve missed you”. Bruce admitted, noticing the way Jeremiah sharpened his eyes.

“You’re not saying that just to have me go easy on your pal out there, are you?” He sounded so cold, the previous warmth in his way of speaking was gone, and Bruce was admittedly ashamed that his voice did things to him.

“I have confidence that Alfred can manage himself” Bruce easily slid into the normal pattern of their conversations, although the topic was new.

Jeremiah hummed as if he agreed and the anger in his eyes vanquished.

“I’d say it was obvious, but I’ve missed you too”.

 

Bruce felt unexplainably angry at the unfair claim, how dared Jeremiah toy with his emotions so inconsiderably?

“What are you doing, Jeremiah? This isn’t you, you must know that”. He forced his voice to remain calm.

“You say it like you hate who I’ve become”.

Bruce ignored the statement since he didn’t want to give Jeremiah the pleasure of hearing him admit that he didn’t, after all he should, but Bruce never was good at holding grudges.

 

“You used to shy away from arguments but now you’re threatening people with guns for no reason, blowing up buildings and hurting innocent people.”.

“I had a reason, he wasn’t letting me in”.

Bruce sighed, going for a softer approach by reaching out to put his hand against Jeremiah’s cheek, forcing down a shiver that threatened to break out at the contact.

“I could cure you and we could go back to what we used to be”.

“What is it that we used to be?”

 

“I don’t know”. Bruce said breathlessly as Jeremiah’s hand was placed over his own, leather-clad thumb rubbing surprisingly gentle along the side of his hand. The tender caress made Bruce’s heart leap in his chest. “Better than we’re now”.

“You’d say that”.

“I just”. Bruce looked away, brief hurt in his eyes. “Miss you, you know.. sometimes more than I can bear”.

“Well you’ve got me”. Jeremiah’s voice had an impatient tone to it now but Bruce lift his head defyingly.

“No, you’re just a guy wearing the same face”.

 

Jeremiah laughed oddly and removed his hand from on top of Bruce’s. Bruce let his own fall.

“You’re no fun”. He got off the sofa and Bruce froze as Jeremiah all but climbed onto his lap, facing him with his legs folded on either side of him. He had never been at this proximity of Jeremiah’s entire body before and it was odd how right his weight felt on top of him.

Jeremiah dragged one gloved palm down Bruce’s front and back up and Bruce’s skin burned everywhere it touched. To distract him out of fear what his face might show he met his gaze defyingly.

 

“I remember the you who agreed to come along to help stop Jerome despite having spent so long trying to hide away from him and now you’re living his version of you, it doesn’t seem quite right”. He somehow managed to keep his voice from wavering as Jeremiah shifted forward, eyes flicking back and forth to watch his every change of expression.

“I get that you think I had no say in this. But to be fair I recognized the box my brother put the gas in, and I could’ve tried to make a run for it”.

“Why didn’t you?”

Jeremiah leaned in close enough for his mouth to touch his ear, lips briefly catching the earlobe on their journey and Bruce stifled a whimper.

“Because Bruce, like that I could never be your equal”. He breathed into his ear, chuckling lowly as Bruce shivered beneath him.

 

Jeremiah fucking knew how much he wanted him, there was no other explanation as to why he would torment him like this. Anger seeping through him he forced himself to remain calm.

“You’re telling me that I am the fault that you’re this way?”

“I’m saying I had a choice”. Jeremiah sounded amused, sliding his mouth down somewhat and Bruce felt like his airways were suddenly too tight as he pressed his lips against a soft piece of skin just below his ear.

“No. I don’t believe that. I think that’s another lie that Jerome has put in your head but you just can’t see it”. Bruce took malicious delight in the way Jeremiah noticeably stilled in anger on top of him, gripping his forearms harshly with his glove-clad hands.

 

Careful what you say”. Moments later a knife materialized seemingly out of nowhere, trailing ever so easily from the side of his neck up in the direction of his temple and forcing Bruce’s head further to the side. Bruce remained still stubbornly, ignoring the faintest of tingles the sharp edge against his skin sent through his body, and the latter chuckled. “I think you’re the one who keeps lying to yourself, what is it that you want to do to me?”

 

Bruce’s eyes darkened for a moment and it was enough for Jeremiah to notice. He smirked as he withdrew the knife. “You know what, you’re right. I lied. I never wanted to be your equal Bruce, I wanted to be able to fully understand you”.

 “What do you mean?”

 

“See Bruce, there’s this darkness within you”. Bruce instinctively gritted his teeth.” Oh I see, you’re aware, well it’s easy to tell really, anyway I realised that in my current form I would never be able to completely understand it. I mean I was brilliant, just not quite equipped to deal with it and therefore naturally I concluded that a little crazy not only would allow me to understand this darkness but also to give you the tools you needed to release it in controlled forms”.

 

Bruce was relieved that Jeremiah during his monologue seemed to have forgotten about his idea of tormenting him and took the opportunity to continue the conversation.

“You’re admitting the craziness?”

“I prefer to call it mind-broadening”. He began with a dramatic gesture. “You see, the first time I came across your darkness I realized that it was a high risk of it eventually scaring me away, I admit I was a total wuss back then, but god I wanted to be brave not to break your heart. And when the opportunity came, I changed so you could be with me forever”.

 

Bruce tried not to dwell on the meaning of that last sentence.

“I know how to control my darkness, if you allow me to cure you that could still be a possibility”.

 “Oh, Brucie, you aren’t listening. I want your darkness”.

Jeremiah got up from the sofa completely to stand in front of it while letting his arms fall out with an expression that seemed to ask “what-next”.

 

A few, seemingly infinite moments of complete silence passed and then Bruce charged at him, delivering blow after blow wherever he could reach on his body. He couldn’t think, all he knew was that he wanted to make this man hurt the way he hurt, a faint mirage of what it was like spending so much of his time wondering about someone he knew he had had no reason to love. Jeremiah didn’t even try to block any of the strikes as he chuckled.

 

“Yes, yes Bruce, hurt me”.

At that, Bruce let out a frustrated growl as he ran into Jeremiah hard enough to send them both tumbling to the floor. Bruce straddled the pliant body beneath him, getting a secure hold around Jeremiah’s throat.

Jeremiah seemed to almost tremble in exhilaration as he motioned towards his suit jacket’s pocket. Bruce warily removed one hand from Jeremiah’s throat to stick his hand down into it and grasped the object.

Bruce lifted out the knife with no readable expression holding it high enough for Jeremiah to see but far enough away to give himself a head start if he tried to make a grab for it.

 

“Use it on me”.

Bruce heart was erratically beating as he removed his second hand from Jeremiah’s neck, replacing the free area with the edge of Jeremiahs knife. His lip trembled as he pressed the blade against the side of his neck, but the hand that held it remained perfectly still. The dozed smile that Jeremiah gave him in return only fuelled his rage.

“Do it, hurt me”.

 

Bruce finally let out a tormented yell as he pressed the knife against his neck hard enough to draw blood, tugging at his clothes with his free hand. Jeremiah followed the work of his fingers down his front with an astounded expression as Bruce unbuttoned the blazer, then the vest and then finally the shirt beneath it. When the fabric was pushed aside, Bruce paused for the briefest of seconds to look at the pattern of bruises starting to form all over the ivory skin.

He couldn’t explain the swirl of emotions threatening to break through but made a point of not letting them show. Bruce moved the knife from his neck to his chest while making sure to press Jeremiah harder into the ground, then he placed the blade right over his heart.

 

“I should kill you”. Bruce was aware that his voice was absurdly low but didn’t find it in him to care. Jeremiah’s chest rose and fell in an increasingly quick pattern. “You’ve tried to kill people I care about”

“If that’s what you want”. Jeremiah replied, almost breathlessly, adjusting beneath him.

“I’ve killed before”.

“I’m aware”. Jeremiah let his head fall back on the ground, looking up to Bruce with a hooded gaze. “So have I”.

 

Bruce looked away, debating to himself what to do, then looked back with a stern expression. Without a word he cut a line over the position of Jeremiah’s heart, deep enough to draw blood but shallow enough for the flow to almost immediately stop. Without missing a beat Jeremiah’s back arched and his hips rose on their own, pushing his erected dick against Bruce’s suit clad thigh.

 

A moment passed where time seemed frozen still, then the clatter of metal connecting with stone tiles filled the room as Bruce dropped the knife as far away from him as he could. Another split second later he had Jeremiah’s wrists safely pinned above his head as he clashed their lips together. Jeremiah let out a soft breath, apparently not a fan of being restrained since he began tugging at Bruce’s hands. No longer caring if Jeremiah decided to try to hurt him, Bruce released his hands and instead of doing anything that would cause harm Jeremiah clutched harshly at the polo shirt’s rough texture while rolling his hips upwards.

 

“You’re infuriating”. Bruce said before sliding a leg in between Jeremiah’s and bringing their bodies together again and again.

“I’m hurt, really”. Jeremiah panted between two grinds, getting enough of the turtleneck shirt and instead shoving his hands in beneath it and dragging them harshly along Bruce’s spine. The feeling of leather on his bare skin was enough for Bruce to let out a moan, taking the hint to sit up and pull the shirt of, not allowing Jeremiah’s hungry eyes to ogle his muscular frame for long until he started to pull at the pieces of clothing he had just carelessly swept away from Jeremiah’s chest before.

 

“Too many layers”. Bruce muttered and Jeremiah seemed to wholeheartedly agree as he helped as much as he could from his position. It felt like an incredible relief to finally be ridden of the unmeaningful garments that hindered their task.

 

Bruce trailed a palm along the now more prominent bruises, shuddering slightly. His blood coiled as he leaned forward enough to lick the newly closed wound on Jeremiah’s chest. It split open at one side and it was Jeremiah’s turn to shudder as his blood mixed with Bruce’s saliva.  Ignoring the blood in favour for searching for the soft bud on the left side of his chest to roughly graze it with his teeth. Jeremiah grinded up against his thigh urgently and Bruce couldn’t stop himself from simultaneously pinching the other harshly with his free hand while enjoying the way Jeremiah trashed beneath him.

 

“Still”. He commanded to see how far he could push the limit.

Immediately Jeremiah’s body became pliant once again, his hooded eyes following his obediently. To reward him he allowed the hand previously occupied with the nipple slide down to cup his erection and rubbed it in sync with the pace he licked and nipped at the solid nipple. Not even this caused Jeremiah to move, and Bruce was too gone in arousal to stop a praise from escaping his lips.

 

“You’re so good for me”. He murmured and immediately deemed it worth it as it earned him a breathless whimper and the wet patch on the front of Jeremiahs pants grew larger beneath his hand.

Feeling a bit dizzy and not able to resist, he swiftly unzipped Jeremiahs pants and lift the heavy cock out. Bruce wanted nothing more than to see Jeremiah who was usually so collected come apart from his touch.

“I forgot to mention that I made sure to come prepared if you catch my drift”. Jeremiah said, smirking as Bruce’s hand momentarily clenched Jeremiah’s dick.

“You’d let me do that to you?”

Jeremiah sent Bruce a look as if he thought he was stupid.

“Yes, since approximately five minutes after I first met you”.

 

Feeling overwhelmed at the revelation Bruce trailed his fingers down along the full length mindlessly since touching another man’s privates was new to him. He figured he couldn’t do that much wrong if he stuck to the basics, he had after all touched his own dick quite a lot.

He took a secure hold, moving his hand up and down over it a few times before adding pressure and sliding a thumb over the swollen head to collect some of the liquid collected there to make the glide easier. Jeremiah didn’t complain but he didn’t do much else either so Bruce decided to try his way forward by switching his pressure points and tightness of grip somewhat. This earned him an approving sound, so Bruce went on while letting the sounds Jeremiah made guide him.

 

 It wasn’t long until Jeremiah visibly struggled to keep still beneath him, and Bruce felt almost delirious knowing that he was the cause of Jeremiah’s condition.  When his chest was heaving and his hips started meeting his closed fist Bruce knew he was close and stopped since a sudden desire told him to draw it out. Jeremiahs hips pushed up to meet air and Bruce looked down at his shuddering form with a sense of possessiveness.

God, if Bruce would be able to without raising questions he would frame the view he was currently seeing and replaced the giant panting over the fireplace with it. But then again he didn’t want anybody else to see Jeremiah like this, this was his.

 

“Bruce”. Jeremiah inquired between two breaths, confused as to why he stopped and at the needy tone of his voice Bruce’s patience broke.

He hastily tucked Jeremiah back in, which was ridiculous since no one was around to see but them, then offered Jeremiah a hand. “Come with me”. He said and Jeremiah laughed somewhat desperately as he took his hand with no hesitation and they left both clothes and weapons behind. His out-of-place laugh only egged Bruce on further and he squeezed his hand a little tighter until they stopped by the door to Bruce’s bedroom.

“Oh”. Jeremiah stepped inside, taking in the surroundings. “I should’ve predicted this, you being a true gentleman and all”.

Bruce didn’t let him proceed with his monologue as he pulled him along and practically pushed him on the back into his bed before climbing in after him.

“My knees hurt on the floor”. He offered as explanation. “And I’ve imagined you in this particular bed more times than I can count”.

“Well, without intending to sound rude, but now that I’m here can we get on with it?”

 

Bruce chuckled, but really his mind was screaming in a mixture of anticipation and uncertainty as he started to pull at Jeremiah’s pants, pulling them down over Jeremiah’s hips with a little help from Jeremiah who raised them into the air. He stopped, withdrawing a thick blade from Jeremiah’s back pocket with little difficulty, holding it up for him to see.

“Ah yes, a very unnecessary precaution, I assure you”.

Bruce sniggered, continuing down his legs, kissing the unmarked territory as it was revealed. He stopped again just when the pants were about to be completely off, snatching a smaller blade out from where they had been hidden at his ankle. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow as Bruce payed the other leg the same attention, withdrawing another small knife.

“I have no idea how they got there”. Jeremiah offered with a small shrug.

 

Bruce chuckled as he threw his pants away along with the underwear then he dragged the blunt side of the last knife’s blade teasingly along Jeremiah’s inner thighs, seeing his legs spread willingly for him. Bruce was hit with this urge to mark the clear ivory skin on the inside of his thighs and tossed the knife away before angling himself so that he’d be able to do so. He licked a stripe across one thigh experimentally and was positively rewarded when Jeremiah shuddered beneath him, spreading his legs even wider.

Bruce forgot his mission, he became total engulfed in the reactions he received from Jeremiah as he licked, sucked and nibbled at the soft skin making it wetter with each lick. He was aware that the saliva that now coated the thigh in a thick layer had smeared off on his own face but didn’t mind as he worked on, getting louder and louder responses from Jeremiah with each nibble, his hands pulling at the sheets in desperation.

 

The veins along Jeremiah’s dick looked ready to burst now and for a brief second, as Bruce’s eyes caught a glimpse of the discarded knife at arm’s length, his mind ran wild with what would happen if  cut a line along it and then just kept teasing and tormenting, not quite ever letting him finish. Would the cut heal or would he eventually bleed out from the blood flow to the dick? He voiced this question aloud and was met with a shaky but amused laugh.

“I dare say it’s your dark side twisting your mind Bruce, would you care to find out?”

Bruce shook his head a little disturbed by the mere thought, cursing his own mind for having imagined it.

“I wouldn’t bear to lose a single drop of blood from this perfection, and I believe I’ve tormented you enough”.

 

With that Bruce moved his hand to the base giving the head a tentative lick, finding the bitter taste tolerable and moving deeper down the length. Jeremiah’s hands that had been twisting the silk fabric on Bruce’s bed now slid into Bruce’s hair, silently encouraging him.

“Perfection, you say, high praise coming from you. Tell me, do you have any previous experience?”

Bruce slid off the tip with an obscene pop that had Jeremiah chuckle.

“With dicks? You’re the first man I’ve ever done anything with”.

“I’m glad to hear it, I’d like to kill any guy who’s gotten you like this”.

Bruce rolled his eyes and successfully licked a stripe over Jeremiahs balls and it was Jeremiah’s eyes turn to roll. Deciding that he would stick to his dick for now Bruce opened his mouth to speak.

 

“No need to be so dramatic, ‘Miah”.

“Not that I’m not flattered by your attempt at a nickname, but Miah?” Jeremiah’s said with an obvious strain between breaths as his hips pushed upwards impatiently and Bruce obliged by taking him into his mouth again. “Sounds like a girl’s name”.

“Well, you whine like one”. Bruce managed around him, and the vibrations combined with how he dragged his teeth along the prominent vein on the underside had Jeremiah releasing with an almost explosive force.

Bruce thought he would be prepared for it but still choked as Jeremiah released in his mouth, pulling off and getting some on his chin. Seeing Jeremiah like this, head thrown back with a slackened jaw, eyes shut in pleasure really send something going within Bruce and suddenly he couldn’t wait to be out of his own clothes. As he struggled Jeremiahs eyes opened to follow his movement, and Bruce hurriedly undid his slacks.

 

“Wait”. Jeremiah said as he was about to remove them as well. “Allow me”.

He pushed himself up on trembling arms and Bruce caught him as he nearly toppled over as he got to his knees. Brushing the help off, Jeremiah first slid his hand into Bruce’s back pockets and pulled him in, pressing them both flush together and feeling Bruce’s hardness against his abdomen through the layers. Bruce exhaled slowly as Jeremiah slid a thumb in beneath the hem on each side of his boxers and yanked, freeing Bruce from his confines. Bruce then let out an undignified whimper as Jeremiah briefly closed his hand around him as if just needed to touch him, leather of his gloves pressing at his sensitive flesh and for the moment Bruce couldn’t imagine anything hotter than Jeremiah’s gloved hand glistening with his precum.

Bruce inched both pants and boxers off, kicking them away, and before long they were kissing, deep long kisses as if they both were the air the other needed to stay alive. Bruce lowered his hands from the base of Jeremiahs back to grip his ass experimentally and the sound that he made was reward enough as he clawed at Bruce’s back in return. As Bruce let a finger trail down to circle his brim, Jeremiah paused and their kiss ended.

“I don’t know how”. Bruce confessed.

“I do, I’ve spent many nights thinking about you, Bruce, I must’ve perfected this art by now. But of course you can always take me dry, heaven knows I’m up for it”.

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to shake off the imagination of the previous innocent Jeremiah buried knuckle-deep in his own ass, glasses growing foggier with each thrust of his fingers.

 

“I want to make this good for you Jeremiah, can you show me how?”

Jeremiahs hand joined his on his ass.

“Of course, I’m always up for a show”.

Jeremiah lay back down, propping himself up on some pillows before removing his gloves. Bruce got up, gathering his lube and a condom that he tossed to Jeremiah.

“Cherry?” Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

Bruce decided to ignore the comment as Jeremiah flipped open the lid of the bottle and squirted some lube onto his fingers. Bruce eyed the way the liquid stick to his fingers hungrily as Jeremiah rubbed it between his fingers.

“Got to heat if up somewhat”. Jeremiah explained before promptly reaching behind his updrawn legs and pressing one finger against the brim with a look best explained as indifferent.

 

Bruce stared as mesmerized at the way the finger sank in seemingly without resistance and when he started to move the finger in and out with no change of expression Bruce more than ever started to question Jeremiahs sanity, it was no way it would be as easy as that for any normal person. He did find the sight oddly appealing though and soon couldn’t tear his eyes away from how the finger disappeared and reappeared at the entrance. As Jeremiah let out a sigh Bruce’s eyes flicked over to Jeremiahs face and noticed the slightly darker shade to it than before, but apart from that he looking equally unaffected by the events. It was at this moment, strangely enough, Bruce realized how utterly and helplessly in love he was.

 

The need to touch was too much and he gave in, straddling the elder before eagerly pushing his index and long finger against Jeremiah’s mouth. His lips immediately parted, and a surge of heat went through Bruce as Jeremiah let his tongue swirl around them before sucking them into his mouth. An unbidden moan escaped his lips and he found himself staring at Jeremiahs mouth as though he was spellbound.

Bruce ignored the part of him that was dying to push the fingers in deep enough to choke him and withdrew the sticky fingers in favour of replacing them with his own lips.

 

While they kissed Bruce reached for the bottle of lube and Bruce noticed him eye his hands with a proud wry smile as he managed to get an excessive amount of the substance out and rubbed it between his digits like he had been taught. He then brought his fingers down to join Jeremiah’s. As one of Bruce’s heavily lubed fingers made contact with his brim Jeremiah’s breath hitched and his lips against Bruce’s stilled for a second, but as he soon responded again Bruce took it as a sign to proceed. He swiftly pressed the digit in alongside the other without worrying about the pain and Jeremiah let out an unbidden whimper against his lips that fuelled the fire in Bruce’s veins further. As he wriggled it somewhat Jeremiah let out a shaky moan before withdrawing his own fingers, thereby leaving Bruce to his limited knowledge.

To concentrate on his task Bruce broke the kiss but let their foreheads remained connected as they breathed the same air. Bruce replaced the missing digits with two of his own, dick throbbing at the tightness and the pressure around his fingers. Jeremiah was affected as well as his jaws momentarily slackened before he exhaled and adjusted himself around the fingers and Bruce felt his inner walls shift and shuddered. As he pulled them out Jeremiahs body seemed to follow the movement and he immediately reinserted them again, deeper than the previous move and actually moaned.

Bruce repeated the motion a few times, then remembered something he had learned somewhen, about the prostate supposedly being very pleasurable to touch for some men, and he was willing to bet it was for Jeremiah. Trying out some other information he had no idea how he acquired he crooked his fingers on the way in. Jeremiah seemed to notice what he was doing because he adjusted his position somewhat and a moment later his back arched beneath him and he cried out Bruce’s name.

 

The incident made all hairs on Bruce’s body stand up and he placed a sloppy kiss on Jeremiahs cheek, not able to hide what the fact did to him. Jeremiah trembled as he reached out to tear at Bruce’s wrist weakly.

“I cant.. I need you, Bruce”.

 

The declaration was enough to make Bruce to obey, pulling his fingers out with a squelch that should have been disgusting but Bruce was too turned on to mind. Jeremiah whined impatiently at the loss; wearing the opposite of the previous indifferent expression on his face.

“How would you like to do this?” He managed, gazing down at Jeremiah’s glazed eyes.

“Doesn’t matter, just get in me, Bruce”.

“On your hands and knees”.

Jeremiah followed the command almost before Bruce had finished the sentence, watching Bruce lube himself up over his shoulder.

 

Bruce took a moment to admire Jeremiah from this angle, the beautiful arch of his back, speckled with a handful tiny birthmarks, his shoulders and of course his ass. He positioned himself behind him, accidentally dragging his swollen head along the revealed cleft and the soft pressure on his dick after neglecting it for so long was almost agonizing, his mind screamed at the sensory overload. He and Jeremiah let out equally tormented moans. Unable to wait any longer he lined up his full dick with Jeremiahs entrance and pressed his tip against the swollen brim with a feeling of surrealism.

For a brief second he wondered how on earth he would fit, but then the brim gave in and his tip was swallowed up like nothing.

 

“I wanna see you lose control”. Jeremiah requested and Bruce couldn’t help but to cry out as he pushed in inch by inch, burying himself completely inside Jeremiah while clutching at his hips desperately as Jeremiah’s inner walls adjusted around him.

“I don’t want to harm you”.

Jeremiah struggled to reply, seemingy affected by the full length of cock inside him.

“You used to”. He managed, before blurting out a breathless “Shit, I feel so full”.

Bruce felt smug at Jeremiah’s rare inability to hold back his thoughts.

“Well this is a different situation”.

 

Once again Jeremiah’s reply was somewhat delayed.

“I’d very much like it if you go rough on me, you can make me bleed for all I care”.

Bruce closed his eyes and his chest rose and fell suspiciously evenly as if he was forcing himself to breathe slowly.

“I can’t”.

Jeremiah pushed his ass further back impatiently.

“Can’t or won’t?”

Bruce opened his eyes, revealing how his pupils had dilated enough to cover almost the entire irises.

 

“There you are”. Jeremiah let out another breathless chuckle.

“Shut up”. Bruce growled, pulling out only to re-insert himself a moment later with a force nearly enough to knock Jeremiah down and he had to brace himself on his hands as he let out an unbidden moan. “Shit”. Bruce’s voice trembled as he spoke, hips moving back again and slamming forward over and over, forcing Jeremiah’s entire body forward again and again eliciting a series of almost broken sounds from Jeremiah. “I fucking told you”.

The grip he had on Jeremiah’s hips were now tight enough for his fingernails to dig into the soft flesh, and soon enough the skin broke at one spot only to reveal a single drop of red that made a beautiful contrast to the pearly white of Jeremiah’s back. Jeremiah didn’t even jolt at the pain and the fact drove Bruce mad with a desire he had tied to deny to himself for so long. He wanted to mark and hurt Jeremiah, hurt him enough to bring him to tears.

 

He moved little more desperate, the movements longer and faster. Jeremiah fell down on his face, arms completely worn out. Unable to stop now he slammed into Jeremiah harder with each thrust, enjoying the way Jeremiah seemed to absolutely lose it beneath him, he was much more vocal now and it made the blood in Bruce’s veins burn hot. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed in, releasing with a force hard enough for his vision to completely blank for a moment as he cried out.

 

Jeremiah’s eyes widened as Bruce released inside him, and then he too was coming. Bruce felt him clamp down around his dick, almost painfully and it took a while before he relaxed enough for Bruce to be able to pull out and remove his condom. He tied it carelessly and threw it in the general direction of the dustbin before joining Jeremiah who had fallen flat on his stomach, completely boneless. Bruce positioned himself halfway over his back with an arm slung around his waist. The three words were there on the tip of his tongue and he couldn’t help but to breathe them out.

 

“I love you”.

A moments pause. Then came the murmured reply.

“I know”.

Bruce closed his eyes, the giddy feeling subdued somewhat. Of course Jeremiah didn’t love him, he knew that, but it still hurt. He had hoped that somewhere within was a part of the old Jeremiah who still had the ability to love. Jeremiah seemed to sense that because he twisted in his hold so that Bruce now was laying halfway over his chest instead, searching for his gaze intensely.

“I don’t pretend to understand the concept of love, it’s just science and hormones and stuff, but I can honestly say I need you Bruce, I can’t imagine myself in a world without you next to me”.

Bruce sighed, not unhappily. He was pretty sure he could live with that. Maybe that was enough for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The living room wasn’t half as bad as he had thought, after Jeremiah had retrieved his clothes and Bruce had put everything into order he waited. After a little while Alfred barged in, half out of his breath and with a wild expression on his face.

“Bloody hell, Bruce, I swear if that maniac touched as much as a”..

“That maniac you’re talking about is Jeremiah. Who furthermore is going to live here from now on”.

They had decided to compromise. Less kills and for legitimate reasons, pedophiles and child abusers topped the list of people Bruce didn’t mind ridding Gotham of.

“Over my dead body”.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll permit your resignation”.

A pause.

“What’s going on?”

Bruce went for a lie.

“Look it’s about getting him to trust us, maybe then he’ll agree to be cured”

Another pause, Bruce was almost believing he had bought it when-

“What the hell is Jeremiah’s suspenders doing in the sofa?”

Bruce flushed beetroot red. To his defence his mind was still blurry from the mind-blowing orgasm, he usually took pride in his poker face.

“Oh. you. Bloody. wanker. You slept with him, didn’t you? Any other person with a moderate intellect would run away from a killer, but you, you get naked with one to lower your chances of survival even further”.

Bruce didn’t know what he was most offended about, being called a wanker, a person with moderate intellect or being called out on the truth. He crossed his arms defiantly.

“Well I’m still alive, am I not?"

“Chances are, not for long”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add a part with mah man Alfred. Good egg.


End file.
